


Are You Sneaking Out On Me?

by allstoriesintheend



Series: In The Golden Afternoon [8]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010), Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Halice - Freeform, Hattice, Mad Curiosity, Wonderland, au-ish, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allstoriesintheend/pseuds/allstoriesintheend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re insufferable, Hatter.”</p><p>A flash of teeth came as he - Jefferson -grinned at her, stretching out fully in his upright position.</p><p>“As I recall, you were the one who dragged me to bed, Alice.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Sneaking Out On Me?

“Are you sneaking out on me?”

The dress in the blonde’s arms dropped to the floor as she jumped, startled by the deep, muffled voice that called out to her from only a few feet away. The figure in the bed was unmoving, but as Alice went to pick up the garment she had worn only the night before, the bedsheets began to move.

“I…”

“And wearing my clothes too. Were you going to return them or were you just going to keep them as a reminder of what you did last night?”

Blue eyes sparked with amusement as the man propped himself up against the dark wood of the headboard, letting the sheets pool around his waist. The blonde had to keep herself directly focused on his eyes instead of letting hers wander down to his bare torso, or she would turn redder than the roses.

“Or should I say, _who_ you did last night.”

Oh.

That comment alone had her blushing. Pale hands fisted in the blue dress between them, shooting him a flat look. She held it up to him, watching as his smirk only grew.

“I can’t very well go out in this now, can I? Not after you ripped it so much.”

“It wasn’t coming off fast enough.”

“You’re insufferable, Hatter.”

A flash of teeth came as he - Jefferson -grinned at her, stretching out fully in his upright position. She screwed the dress back into a ball, hoping that the red tinge to her cheeks had at least turned pink instead.

“As I recall, you were the one who dragged me to bed, Alice.”

Whatever hopes Alice had of leaving with her chin held high were squashed in that moment. The night was one she could only remember snippets of. Snippets of too much Hookah, too much glowing tea, and too many heated kisses as she had tried to hurry the Hatter up the stairs and into the room he was staying in at the Tavern.

“Not that I’m complaining.”

“Well I shan’t be doing it again.” Alice said curtly. Jefferson’s smirk immediately fell as he watched her tilt her chin up.

“So that’s it?”

“What more do you want?”

“Same thing I wanted four years ago. You.”

“Jefferson…”

“What? Is that so bad? Still wanting you to be here, after all that time? Yeah, I guess it is.”

Jefferson held her gaze for a moment longer before he started to move, grabbing blindly at the floor for his clothes from the previous night. Alice watched, a sigh escaping pink lips. As soon as he found his trousers, he shoved them on and got out of bed, setting about for the rest of his clothes.

“Jefferson…”

“No, Alice. It’s alright. Stupid of me to think that it’d changed in all these years. Stupid of me to think that when I woke up, you were still going to be next to me. That we were going to have a chance this time.”

“Jefferson –”

“It’s fine. I know you can’t. You don’t want to be tied to someone. You like your freedom. You like having the control and setting your own pace. You don’t need extra baggage like me weighing you –”

“Hatter!”

“What?!”

The Hatter turned around and was immediately met with Alice’s lips meeting his own. Instead of fighting, he slipped right into the kiss. Arms snaked around her waist and held her tight, pressing her body to his own. Alice’s arms had wrapped around his neck, nimble fingers playing with the short strands of his dark hair. With every moment that passed, the desperation increased, until he was panting for breath when he halted the kiss and she was trembling.

“What are you doing?”

His voice was low, sending a shiver right through her. Alice’s fingers tightened in his hair, making him groan.

“I was going to get us breakfast, before your trantrum,” Alice murmured, pressing her lips against his neck. “I was going to stay, you silly thing… You just didn’t give me a chance to say so.”

“You’re staying?”

“Only if you take me to bed.”

Another tug of his hair came, but it was Alice who gasped as his hands moved to her thighs and wrapped around them, lifting her. Her legs wrapped around his waist and his mouth lowered to her neck, focusing his attention there while he walked them the short distance to the bed. Jefferson only broke the contact once, murmuring quiet words into her skin as her nails raked up his back.

“As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ Buy me a ko-fi? ](http://ko-fi.com/allstoriesinttheend)


End file.
